1. Field of the Invention
The locating device is generally designed to assist the user to locate an object of which the locating device is a part. The device could also be used to locate an object, animal or person on which the device is carried. The device is especially useful to determine the location of a misplaced appliance or entertainment (for example a television) remote control unit. When the device is attached to a remote control unit and that unit has been misplaced, the circuitry will emit audio beep signals to give audio homing clues that aid in locating the remote control unit.The device may be applied to existing remote controls or placed in new remote controls when they are manufactured. The locating device may also be used to reduce the occurrences of misplacement of objects or items (credit cards, ID cards, etc.) from their proper place or to alert a person when the object or item is in an improper place.
It is also useful in itself as an integral part of a game in which the device is hidden by a player and sought by a fellow player. In this alternative embodiment, the locator device is attached to an object or person to be found by one or more players of a "hide and seek" game. The challenge of the game is heightened by the ability to change the time duration between the beeps. Other uses can be anticipated as variations of the above two examples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous devices such as car or house key locators have been offered to the public but are simple switch-on switch-off units which do not offer the sophistication nor the variation of the present location device. Another methods of location use two-way radio communication and infrared devices. Most of which are bulky, easy to damage and expensive.